


Good morning, Sunshine

by Tomato_cchi



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, I love Myungbin so much it hurts, I need more MyungBin fics, M/M, One Shot, myungbin, uwu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:49:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18427139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tomato_cchi/pseuds/Tomato_cchi
Summary: Myungjun is a conservative virgin and Bin respects that, but Myungjun is sexually frustrated and got little courage from a few bottles of soju.





	Good morning, Sunshine

Myungjun had always been a morning person. He would always wake up early for his morning run or water the flowers in his little garden. Sometimes he would opt to just play relaxing music and hum along as he cooked breakfast. It was his little thing, enjoying the gentle rays of the sun but somehow, this morning was different. 

For the first time in his entire life, Myungjun had wanted to skip out on his morning routine and the reason is too ridiculous for him to handle.

He had woken up around the arms of the love of his life. Though it wasn't the first time that this happened since they have been practically living together, but it was the first time he had woken up in Bin's arms after they had made love.

They had been taking things slow, _way too slow_ his friends would always tease him for still remaining a virgin even after a year of being in a relationship with Bin. 

But even as his friends make fun of him for being too conservative, Bin was always gentle with him and always placed Myungjun's feelings before his.

Myungjun had his principles in life, or so he thought, but in all honesty he had always imagined what was it like to be finally be taken by Bin. He would be lying if he said he hadn't been fantasizing about Bin for what seemed like forever.

They would often kiss and grope on each other but everytime, Bin would stop and say sorry. Myungjun on the other hand, would only stare at the floor pretending not to see the obvious hard-on Bin would always have to deal with on his own in the bathroom. 

Bin was too considerate, he knew how old-fashioned Myungjun was and he respected that. Myungjun was beyond grateful but in the back of his mind he's starting to get sexually frustrated.

Myungjun wanted Bin so badly but he was too shy to make the first move.

What's he supposed to do though? Straight up ask Bin for sex? He would die in embarrassment first before that happens. Oh but how would he give Bin hints that he wanted him so bad without the use of words?

Then it hit him.

Alcohol.

It probably isn't the best idea he had but he needed a little bit of alcohol in his system to finally get that courage to ask Bin for what he wanted.

Myungjun had plenty of time, Bin had called to inform him that he might come home late that night from the dance studio.

It was all going according to plan. He had tried setting up the mood by dimming the lights and around past seven in the evening Myungjun was already on his third bottle of soju.

He wasn't exactly drunk but he's getting a little tipsy and he started putting on one of those sexy jazz music in the speakers. He started imagining Bin behind him whispering dirty things and he couldn't help the flush of heat rising in his cheeks.

He's getting turned on and he was all alone.

Myungjun slumped into the sofa, he's getting so needy and Bin was nowhere near him. He slowly reached for his half-hard dick and palmed himself through his sweatpants, breathing heavily at the friction.

"B-Bin..." he whined, calling out Bin's name as he imagined it was Bin's hands that he was grinding against. 

 "I'm home-" Bin stopped in his tracks as he processed the sight before him in the living room.

The entire place was dimly lit, the sexy jazz music playing and the empty bottles of soju didn't go unnoticed. Bin couldn't help but stare at his boyfriend, whose cheeks were burning red as he gasped and moaned out his name.

Bin wasn't sure what to do neither was he sure if this was a dream or not but this was beyond his limits. He licked his lips and went behind the sofa, making his presence known to Myungjun.

"Baby, I'm home..." Bin had whispered softly in Myungjun's ear.

He had expected the latter to be surprised or embarrassed but Myungjun had been way too horny and tipsy to be shy now, plus the fact that he had been sexually frustrated for far too long.

"Bin..." Myungjun moaned softly as he continued to touch himself, "I want you so bad..."

Bin had immediately jumped into Myungjun, pinning him down in the sofa as he kissed the latter deeply. Myungjun's mind was in a faze, his senses were going wild with Bin on top of him sucking and nipping on his lips. He couldn't help but lift his hips to find some sort of friction and Myungjun felt Bin's growing bulge against his own.

"B-baby, if you keep doing that I won't be able to hold myself back any longer..." Bin whispered as he hold back a groan, feeling Myungjun still grinding against him.

"Then don't hold yourself back any more..." he whined, desperate to feel more.

Bin grunted and started stripping Myungjun's clothes off of him, kissing every exposed skin, trying to feel and grope every curve with his hands. Myungjun was biting his lip as Bin worshipped his body with kisses until he was entirely naked before him.

"N-no fair..." Myungjun whimpered as he lifted up Bin's shirt as well.

Bin smirked as he stripped off his clothes leaving only his boxers. Myungjun almost salivated at the sight of Bin's huge bulge, he was scared but he was more excited to know what was it like to have Bin inside of him.

"Liking what you see?" Bin teased as he reached for Myungjun, capturing his lips again in a deep kiss. His hands were all over Myungjun and the latter could only moan to his touches.

Bin's hand continued to travel south and Myungjun hissed when Bin took his dick in his hands.

"B-bin..." Myungjun gasped at the contact, it was the first time he felt Bin's hands in his cock and it was just as he imagined it, "T-touch me more..."

"I will baby..." Bin whispered as he started pumping his hands, gaining lustful sounds from the latter.

"Does it feel good?" Bin teased as he rubbed the slit of his cock, continuously running his hand up and down around Myungjun's length which was oozing with so much precum, Bin was surprised he hadn't cummed yet.

"I-it feels so good Bin," Myungjun was moaning helplessly against Bin's hands, "so good please... Bin, I-i'm cumming"

"It's okay baby, cum for me" Bin whispered, his lips sucking and leaving marks on the skin of his neck as his hands moved faster around Myungjun's cock, bringing him to an orgasm.

Myungjun was a moaning mess as he took his release. He was obviously spent and exhausted but Bin has other plans as he licked the cum off his fingers.

"Come on, baby, my turn..." Bin had seated himself on the sofa and took Myungjun between his legs.

Myungjun was still breathing heavily from his orgasm when Bin took his own cock out of his boxers. Myungjun gulped as he took Bin's erection in his hands.

He was so thick and long, Myungjun couldn't help but lick his lips as he run his hands through Bin's length. He slowly took Bin's cock in his mouth, his tongue and lips making a mess as he tried to pleasure Bin.

Bin was running his fingers through Myungjun's hair, slowly guiding him as he tried to hold himself back from just fucking Myungjun's face right then and there.

"Myungjun- Baby, that's it..." Bin let out a moan and Myungjun felt a surge of pride, as he continued to take Bin a little deeper everytime and Bin would thrust a little faster chasing that release.

Bin continuously slid his cock in and out of Myungjun's mouth, his pace getting uneven as he tugged on the latter's hair.

"I'm close" Bin groaned as he thrusted faster.

Myungjun was getting turned on again when he felt spurt of liquid rushing down his throat, he then closed his lips as he swallowed it all letting go of Bin's member with a pop.

"You did so good baby..." Bin then reached for Myungjun, guiding him to his lap so that the latter could straddle him.

"Bin, I wanted this so bad..." Myungjun's voice was laced with desperation as he was grinding against Bin again.

Bin had to hold Myungjun by the waist, trying to still him from moving too much. He was getting hard again from all this. Myungjun is being way too tempting but he was afraid it was alcohol talking and he didn't want to do something that Myungjun would regret in the morning.

"Baby, you're drunk-"

"No Bin, I really do want you," Myungjun had cupped Bin's face in his hands, "the soju was just so I could have the courage to do all this, I've wanted to do this-"

Myungjun's explanation was cut short when Bin pulled him by the nape, kissing him hungrily. 

"Mmnh..." Myungjun moaned softly as he ran his hands on Bin's chest.

Bin was sucking on Myungjun's tongue and the sounds the latter made only riled him up further. He hoisted Myungjun's legs around his waist, his lips never leaving Myungjun's as he carried him to their bedroom.

Myungjun had been anticipating for this moment and seeing Bin still managing to be considerate made him realize that he wouldn't regret letting Bin take his virginity after all. Bin is both gentle and aggressive. Myungjun could feel that Bin had been waiting for this for so long.

"You're so sexy Myungjun..." Bin gently laid Myungjun on the bed as he continued leaving marks on Myungjun's neck.

Bin had to reach for the bottle of lube he had kept hidden in the drawers. He lathered his fingers with the lube and went between Myungjun's legs. 

Myungjun's heart was pounding as Bin rubbed his hole. Bin on the other hand, was observing him with eyes hooded with lust. Myungjun let out a gasp as he felt Bin's finger slid inside him.

"Relax baby..." Bin said and Myungjun bit his lip as he tried to relax.

Bin slowly pulled his finger in and out, he took his time wanting to make this as pleasurable for Myungjun as well. He added his second finger and he would wiggle his fingers inside Myungjun. By then, Myungjun had been groaning and moving his hips in time with Bin's fingers.

"M-more Bin..." Myungjun moaned as he felt Bin's fingers brush against that spot that has him seeing stars, "T-that, that- do that again"

Bin smirked as he added his third digit. "Here? Does it feel good here?"

Myungjun couldn't respond properly as he moaned helplessly underneath Bin. 

It was enough as a response that Myungjun is feeling good. Bin continued to thrust his fingers in and out of Myungjun. His fingers filling the room with dirty sounds and Bin is getting more and more aroused by the second.

Bin pulled his fingers out, making Myungjun whine at the sudden emptiness.

He reached for Myungjun's face, pressing a kiss on his forehead as he lined his member against Myungjun's hole. Bin slowly pushed his length and Myungjun couldn't help but whimper. Bin's fingers couldn't possibly prepare him for this, but Bin was gentle. He was peppering soft kisses on Myungjun's face as he let the latter adjust to his size.

It wasn't long until Myungjun is moving his hips to let Bin know that he can move. Bin set a slow and gentle pace for Myungjun, he was groaning in pleasure and hearing Myungjun moan softly against his cock makes him want to lose all control and just fuck him hard.

"I-it's so good Bin," Myungjun was breathing heavily, "You feel so good inside me"

"Yeah, baby it feels good inside you" Bin groaned as he kept on thrusting in and out of Myungjun.

"H-harder Bin..." Myungjun moaned, "P-please..."

Bin had lost it and his hips started thrusting harder, the sound of skin slapping and Myungjun's voice begging for more reached his ears, sending him into overdrive. 

Myungjun was close and he arched his back in utter pleasure, "B-Bin I'm cumming-"

Bin could only move faster and Myungjun was a complete moaning mess underneath him as he cummed hard. Bin continued thrusting, his pace getting erratic as he chased his own release.

Myungjun was whimpering and still moaning softly as he felt Bin filling him up with his cum.

They were both out of breath and Bin kissed him softly, cradling him in his arms.

"That was beyond what I imagined" Myungjun commented and Bin couldn't help but smile.

* * *

"You're not doing your morning routine?" Bin hummed against Myungjun's soft locks.

Myungjun whined as he snuggled closer to Bin's chest. "I don't wanna, this is better than my morning routine anyways"

Bin chuckled, "Are you sure? Or is it because you're sore from last night?"

Myungjun blushed beet red, "W-well, that too..." He mumbled as he hid his face.

"That's too bad, I wanna try doing it right after we wake up" Bin pouted.

Myungjun hit his arm playfully, earning a laugh from Bin who hugged him tightly.

"I'm just kidding," Bin placed a kiss on his forehead, "Good morning, sunshine"

Yeah, this is definitely better than his morning routine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay that wasn't bad i think. I had fun writing this, this was out of my comfort zone so I'm sorry if there are horrible parts lol


End file.
